superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown" * Starring: Frank Welker, Grey Griffin, Matthew Lillard, Kate Micucci * Casting and Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Edited by: Steve Donmyer * Music by: Kristopher Carter, Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis * Line Producer: Zahra Downlatabadi * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Supervising Producer: Brandon Vietti * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Candie Kelty Langdale & Doug Langdale * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera * Directed by: Matt Peters Ending Credits * The End * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Additional Voices by: ** Carlos Alazraqui as Larry ** Max Charles as Buddy G. ** Gary Cole as Rafe ** Jessica Dicicco as Desdemona Gunerson ** Tania Gunadi as Carol ** Eric Ladin as Kyle ** Nolan North as David ** Steven Tobolowsky as Andy Gunderson ** Lauren Tom as Sharon ** Melissa Willasenor as Tawny ** Kari Wahlgren as Midge Gunderson ** Gary Anthony Williams as Cook * Production Manager: Lance LeCompte * Assistant Production Managers: Jeff Adams, Christy Heyob * Character Design: Danny Kimanyen * Prop Design: Andy Chiang * Character Cleanup: Will Terrel * Background Key Design: Jonard Soriano * Background Paint: Ryan Magno, Ashby Manson * Color Stylists: Kristina Giblin, Melanie Pava, James Peters * Storyboard: Christopher Berkeley, Crissy Delk, Douglas Lovelace, Brandon McKinney, Jim Shellhorn, Rachel Tamura * Storyboard Cleanup: Tracy Lee * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Karl Fischer, Jeff Hall, Herb Moore, Kevin Petrilak * Animation Checking: Misoon Kim, Wendy Jacobsmeyer, Justin Schultz, Jade Smith, Myoung Smith * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animators: Aaron Chavda. Jason Flapp, Timothy N. Ryan * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Jinsung Kim, Dongwon Jung, Youngwon Jung * Animation Directors: Bong-Guen Kim, Jae-Ong Kim, Seung-Woo Yang, Sungchan Lee, Jinyul Jang, Jinhyun Choi * Layout Artists: Joonsoo Kwon, Byunghui Kim, Joonchan Kim, Kyunjoo Park, Donghwan Oh, Kyungsoo Lee, Kyoochang Lee * Key Animation: Sunjin Kim, Yungki Kim, Yoonbae Kim, Hyunshik Nam, Yunghee Shim, Chang-Woo Park, Hunkook Park, Heung-Uk Yim, Kyungsang Yoo, Jaejin Yoo, Yungtae Yoon, Gunshik Lee, Seungjoon Jung, Namil Jo, Jaegyoo Jo * Model Checking: Hyunja Kang, Jinmi Park, Jinyung Song, Jaehee Oh, Miyun Lee * Background Directors: Jongnam Kim, Haesung Kim, Kyungsook Park, Jinyang Lee, Soon-i Heo * Background Artists: Byunjoon Jun, Seungchul Kim, Donghwan Oh, Dong-Gyoo Lee, Yunghwan Lee * In-Between Checkers: Namgi Kim, Myungho Kim, Yoojoong Kim, Heeejung Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Mijung Jun, Heenam Jo, Haksoo Choi, Chulgi Hong * Final Checker: Seungyong Jung, Pilmook Chae * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Kyungran Koo, Young-Eun Ko, Miyung Kim, Hwasoon Kim, Hyojung Park, Eunyung hn, Hebok Shin, Boyung Choi, Woonrye Jung, Bumji Kim, Jungbong Jang * Composite: Jaehyung Won, Kang-Ok Kim, Joohee Yang, Joori Jung, Kwanhyung Lee * CG Team: Edie Jae-Il Byun, Hongsun Yoon, Daeguen Hong, Jungyoon Yang, Minji Kim, Fatout Gassama * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Kyoonmin Lee, Ini Song, Sunmi Park, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Additional Editor: Craig Paulsen * Recording Facility: Salami Studios, Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Online Editor: Darren Griffiths * Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Gabe Thorburn * Featured Songs ** "Don't Stop, Ride On" *** Written and Performed by: Joshua Funk ** "Live Life Like a Cowboy" *** Written by: Joshua Funk *** Performed by: Max Charles * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Angela Lo, Tamaras Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting; Yadira Davis, Spencer Howerton, Debbie Lindquist, Chaz Murphy, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee, Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production; Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all realted characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video